<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Plan by DrkVrtx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874153">The Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkVrtx/pseuds/DrkVrtx'>DrkVrtx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Inversion, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkVrtx/pseuds/DrkVrtx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months following the moment Asami &amp; Korra stepped into the light of a spirit portal, Republic City has been on the mend. On a raucous night of celebration, the Avatar discovers that even the oldest law of Time has been bent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't read any of the comics continuing LoK after Book 4. For the sake of this story, they don't exist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Chief of Police sits behind her desk, working under the lamplight. Shiro Shinobi chatters with patented exuberance over the radio in the background.</p>
<p>"<em>...</em><em>g</em><em>iving one last hurrah for your pleasure and mine, none other than Bolin will grace the pro-bending stage once more…</em>"</p>
<p>
  <em>Knock-Knock</em>
</p>
<p>The Chief's pen pauses above a report. "Not now."</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Knock-Knock</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>She shakes her head. They must not have heard her.</p>
<p>"You can wait," Lin mutters under her breath.</p>
<p>They don't.</p>
<p>The handle is wrenched down and her office doors swings open. Lin's eyes snap up, lips working into the shape of snarl. She finds a male officer standing in the doorway, dressed in metalbending armour. He lets go of the door handle and interlocks his fingers in front of him.</p>
<p>There is a large envelope tucked into his belt.</p>
<p>Lin's curse dies in her mouth.</p>
<p>"Another one?"</p>
<p>The man nods, closing the door behind her. "It was just recovered, Chief."</p>
<p>She gets up from behind her desk. Lin takes the envelope, shoving a finger under the glued flap and sawing it back and forth. Once open, she tips out the contents.</p>
<p>A newspaper clipping falls into her hand. Lin's jaw slackens as she reads it, the radio blaring at her back.</p>
<p>"<em>...</em><em>and gentlemen, there is only one place to be in Republic City tonight!</em>"</p>
<p>The Chief's eyes snap to her officer's. "Gather all available units, everything else is off the table."</p>
<p>"Orders?" the man asks.</p>
<p>"Get to the Arena," Lin replies, reaching for the door. "There's been an attack."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old woman stepped down into the street, carrying a garbage bag fit to burst.</p><p>Tyres screeched in the distance. She paused, shaking her head with a curled lip.</p><p>“Youngsters,” the old woman muttered.</p><p>Couldn’t have a moment’s peace with them racing up and down the Dragon Flats through the night.</p><p>“Paying taxes...Police are useless...”</p><p>Tyres screeched again. Louder.</p><p>The old woman tossed away the garbage, laying her hand to a bent back. She aimed her eyes at her front door, behind which a boiling kettle promised herbal tea. Sweetened with a teaspoon of honey, of course. Her favourite armchair awaited.</p><p>A truck sliced around the corner. The old woman froze as it raced towards her. </p><p>“W-Wait!”</p><p>The old woman threw up trembling hands, tripped and fell to the curb. Tyres squealed as the truck lunged to the right. She grabbed her head with a bleeding arm.</p><p>“Help!”</p><p>The truck roared passed, swerving back to the left. As did a second. And then another, three trucks blasting right towards the end of the street.</p><p>The old woman lifted her head as they each swung backwards around the corner.</p><p>Beaming headlights were the last thing she saw.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“Korra!”</p><p>She lifts her eyes, disembarking from the steamship. A woman wrapped in furs waves at her. Korra grins, taking the steps down to the port two at a time. She runs into a sorely missed embrace.</p><p>“<em>Asami</em>.”</p><p>Korra holds her tight. Asami squeezes back, cradling her head. </p><p>“Shall I take your bags, ma’am?”</p><p>Korra blinks, lifting her face from the crook of a fur-lined shoulder.</p><p>“Uh, no,” she tells the chauffeur. “I can -”</p><p>“Please,” Asami interjects with a flourish of the wrist.</p><p>The uniformed man bends to pick up Korra’s luggage, depositing them in the black saloon parked at Asami’s back. The body of the automobile is long and sleek, sitting comfortably on large wheels. </p><p>“Is that a new model?”</p><p>Asami smiles proudly. “Indeed it is. Built exclusively for Republic City’s finest.”</p><p>“I’ll get a cab then, shall I?”</p><p>“Stop it,” Asami chides her. “Come on. We need to get going.”</p><p>“Get going?”</p><p>The chauffeur opens the saloon's rear door for them, stepping aside as it swings backwards.</p><p>“Yes,” Asami says simply, with a hand on her arm guiding Korra into the Satomobile.</p><p>“I literally just set foot on solid ground after a week at sea.”</p><p>“No time like the present, Korra.”</p><p>“Where are we going that’s so urgent?”</p><p>Asami smiles, rolling back a cuff to glance at her wrist. “You’ll see.”</p><p>Korra arches her eyebrow. “Are we late?”</p><p>“Fashionably.”</p><p>The port melts away as the Satomobile quietly rolls into motion. After the pitch and roll of the steamship, the ride feels like silk. Korra tips her head against the seat’s headrest and closes her eyes.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“None of that,” Asami says, pinching the back of Korra’s hand.</p><p>She snatches it away, pouting. “When are you telling me where we’re headed?”</p><p>Asami strokes her chin. “What I <em>will</em> say is the city has been busy rebuilding over the past eight months, and we’re going somewhere to celebrate.”</p><p>Republic City rises to greet them as the chauffeur steers onto a suspension bridge. The horizon is illuminated under the evening skyline, industrial smog coiling into the darkness further in the distance.</p><p>Korra peers out of her window, watching light shimmer along the surface of the water below. She feels a hand settle on her thigh.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Korra gazes out across the bay. Then she turns to Asami, smiling.</p><p>Her stomach grumbles.</p><p>Asami holds her own, laughing.</p><p>“Stop,” Korra chides her. “There’d better be food wherever we’re going.”</p><p>Asami chuckles, dabbing an eye. “Whatever you fancy.”</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Bottles wrapped in brown paper bags clinked together, the man’s wayward hands scrabbling between them. He grasped, missed, mumbled obscenities and then grabbed again. His effort went unrewarded; the bottle was empty.</p><p>A cheer rose from the Arena, a thousand voices and more lifting the domed glass roof.</p><p>Lifting him out of the blissful oblivion of sleep.</p><p>“Quiet,” the man slurred, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>The Arena glowed in the night, as if each brick were solid gold. He cursed it, reaching blindly for another bottle.</p><p>“Spirits take you all.”</p><p>Not a single soul had bothered to spare him some change. A crowd thicker than blood pressed into the Arena and not one could afford to press a few yuans into his waiting palm.</p><p><em>Apparently</em>.</p><p>The man looked up at the radiant building, and spat. Then, he blinked.</p><p>Security guards had been posted at and patrolling the entrance. They shoved him away into a corner of the plaza when he started begging a little too close. He swore when they cast dirty looks his way, condescending.</p><p>Better than.</p><p>And yet they were laid out across the ground, just like he was.</p><p>The man sat up a little straighter, head swimming and eyes narrowed.</p><p>Tyres squealed.</p><p>The trucks drove three abreast up the causeway joining the Pro-bending Arena to the city proper.</p><p>Backwards.</p><p>They screeched to a halt in front of Republic City’s shining monument. Equalists spilled out into the plaza, sprinting towards the entrance of the Arena. Towards the security personnel laid out cold in front of it.</p><p>And they rose, like a rotten corpse from haunted graves.</p><p>Arcs of blue jumped from shuddering limbs to the gloves wrapped around Equalist fists.</p><p>Knees unsnapped, springing away the heel of Equalist boots.</p><p>Arms wrapped around throats and hauled the men to their feet.</p><p>And when they all stood, Equalists melting like smoke into the shadows of the Arena behind them, the security personnel folded their arms and glared daggers across the plaza at the drunkard.</p><p>He stared back. “I’m never drinking again.”</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Korra throws her hands up. “I should have known!”</p><p>Asami grins. “Don’t be so dramatic.” </p><p>The saloon eases down the curved causeway, joining a procession of other vehicles pointed towards a golden aura.</p><p>Against the dark backdrop of Yue Bay, the Pro-bending Arena shines prominent. Signal lights project into the night sky, weaving between the airships droning overhead. Korra cranes her head to catch a glimpse of the promotional material plastered on their hulls.</p><p>"Bolin is playing?!"</p><p>"An explosive return to the pro-bending field, for one night only."</p><p>"I thought he hung up that hat, went all in on movers."</p><p>"Varrick <em>is</em> persuasive."</p><p>"So how did you...?"</p><p>Asami turns, batting her lashes. "I am simply...more persuasive."</p><p>Korra rolls her eyes, punching Asami's leg.</p><p>"Here we are," the chauffeur announces.</p><p>They roll onto the plaza in front of the Arena, which is congregated with food vans, media outlets, last minute ticket vendors and several trucks. An attendant waves them through between red and gold rope barriers, a curving path taking the Satomobile directly to the Arena's entrance. A cadre of photographers are encamped there, eyes darting between the arriving automoblies.</p><p>"I feel like a mover star," Korra laughs.</p><p>"Am I your trophy for the evening?" Asami says.</p><p>Her coat seems to have slipped, exposing bare skin and the shoulder of a deep red evening dress.</p><p>Korra blinks. "I...uh..."</p><p>Asami chuckles as the chauffeur pulls open the rear door. "After you."</p><p>She steps out into a blaze of flashing lights.</p><p>"Avatar Korra!"</p><p>"When did you return from Shuhon Island?"</p><p>"Is it true that you and Asami Sato are an item?"</p><p>"Will you be reprising your role on the Fire Ferrets tonight?"</p><p>Korra mouths a silent response, like she is trapped in a bowl. Then she feels a hand against the small of her back.</p><p>"Miss Sato!"</p><p>Asami holds up a hand and lightly pushes Korra forward. "Tonight, we're here to celebrate the collective effort to rebuild Republic City. Let's all have a good time, in good company!"</p><p>The microphones and ink-blotted notepads eventually part as the young women stubbornly press through. Korra releases the breath she's been holding.</p><p>"Spirits, Asami. Warn me, maybe?"</p><p>"You handled yourself."</p><p>"Like a fish out of water!"</p><p>Asami grins. "Forget about it. The game is waiting for us."</p><p>Korra does as she's told when she sees the VIP box.</p><p>The lounge, lined with plush chairs and a table set for two, opens up onto a wide balcony overlooking the arena proper. They are perpendicular to the playing field itself, the balcony raised slightly above it. The structure juts out directly over the floating walkway which leads to the referees' platform. Korra stands against the balcony railing, wide-eyed and giddy.</p><p>"May I take your coat, Avatar Korra?"</p><p>She turns, finding an attendant, well, attending to her.</p><p>"Uh, no," she tells the man. "I can -"</p><p>"Please," Asami interjects. "Korra, you don't have to do <em>everything</em> yourself."</p><p>She starts shrugging out of her coat, handing it to the smiling attendant. "I stepped off a cranky old ship half an hour ago."</p><p>"And now you're sitting in the lap of luxury," Asami tells her. "Get comfortable."</p><p>Korra's grumbling stomach agrees. Loudly.</p><p>Asami gestures to the table inside their booth. "Shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>The Captain felt the metallic <em>clunk</em> in his bones. He performed a quick headcount of the Equalists in front of him.</p><p>"That's everyone?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," one answered.</p><p>The masked man nodded. "Up, into the gym."</p><p>"That's unnerving," an Equalist muttered, looking over their shoulder.</p><p>The basement was cold and damp, exposed piping jutting out of the walls. Fencing stretching from floor to ceiling split the room down the middle. On the other side of it Equalists arranged in single file took measured steps backwards, each one preceded by the distinct whirring of cogs in the machine.</p><p>"Agreed," the Captain said. "Let's get out of here."</p><p>The roar of the arena was muffled by the floors between it and the frankly battered looking, disused gym. Equalists double checked their gear as the Captain climbed out of the basement, unclipping thick batons from his belt. </p><p>"Eyes front," he called. "We're heading out. Clear all security personnel. Stay low, stick to the plan and keep your masks on. The trucks are in place."</p><p>They filtered out at intervals. The final group of Equalists were leaving, shock gloves pulled tightly over their hands, when one paused at the steps leading up out of the gym.</p><p>They stopped and looked down at the ground, just shy of their left boot. Then they looked up, over their shoulder.</p><p>Voices. Coming from the basement.</p><p>Which didn't make sense; there was no one left down there. He was the last man.</p><p>The Equalist turned on his heel after a long moment, creeping low. He peered down into the darkness.</p><p>"Who's there?"</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>An exhibition game plays out while Korra wolfs down everything placed in front of her. Across the table, Asami simply watches.</p><p>"What?" Korra says through a mouthful.</p><p>"You've forgotten <em>everything</em> I taught you about proper etiquette."</p><p>Korra gestures with a knife. "No. I choose to ignore it."</p><p>"You would get us kicked out of Kwang's," Asami says, her smile crooked.</p><p>"Their loss. I've got a big appetite and the money to feed it."</p><p>Asami rests her chin on her hands. "Oh? Whose money, Korra?"</p><p>She looks up and winks.</p><p>"Give a cheer to your winners, the Capital City Catgators!"</p><p>Asami looks out towards the balcony. "It's about to start. Finish up!"</p><p>Korra stuffs what remains on the plate into her mouth, throwing her chair back and almost tipping herself onto the floor in the process.</p><p>The arena begins to ring with a raucous chorus of cheering as the main lights dim. Korra joins Asami as from centre stage the ring announcer ascends into view, haloed in white spotlight.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen!" </p><p>The whole arena shouts in response. Korra can't help herself; she starts bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p><p>"Woo!"</p><p>The ring announcer turns a full circle, microphone lead trailing in his wake as his hands reach out to gather the crowd's energy.</p><p>"Welcome, to the main event!"</p><p>Ever prim and poised, even Asami's fist shoots up into the air. </p><p>"Let's meet our contenders for the evening, shall we?"</p><p>The ring announcer gestures to the baying crowd, waving them down with a sparkling grin on his face.</p><p>"Returning to the field tonight, captained by none other than the man who <em>moves</em> your heart and soul with every silver screen he dominates..."</p><p>"It's him!" Korra screams.</p><p>"...pride of Future Industries and a team once host to the Avatar herself, I give to you, the <em>Fire Ferrets</em>!"</p><p>They rise, three silhouettes bathed in golden light. The central figure, flanked by his teammates, raises a battle-worn helmet into the air. The crowd embrace their gladiator with a roar that lifts the hair on Korra's arms.</p><p>"<strong>Bo-lin! Bo-lin! Bo-lin!</strong>"</p><p>He walks a circuit of the playing field, cupping a hand to one ear, raising both arms to the audience. It lifts its voice, higher and higher.</p><p>"Bolin!" Korra yells, waving back at the man calling for their utter and complete attention. "<em>Bolin!</em>"</p><p>Asami leans over into her ear. "How many girls do you think are yelling his name?"</p><p>Korra shrugs her off, caught in the furore. As it reaches its crescendo, the ring announcer cedes his microphone to the crowd's champion.</p><p>Bolin carefully brings it to his lips, a hand raised for silence.</p><p>"Republic City! Would you rather be anywhere else in the world right now?"</p><p>The response is resounding, ringing in Korra's ears.</p><p>"<strong>NO!</strong>"</p><p>And the glass dome high above them all shatters.</p><p> </p><p> **********</p><p> </p><p>Stones hurtle in from the night sky, raining down on the Arena’s packed crowd.</p><p>The screaming begins when they explode into clouds of thick smoke. </p><p>Asami watches a burst of air clear the smog. Pockets of airbenders are among the crowd.</p><p>Upon them descend the Equalists.</p><p>Rappel lines unfurl from the ceiling, and from an airship high above the Arena descend dozens of masked extremists. Arcs of lightning jump from outstretched hands into the throng below and airbenders fall.</p><p>She hears a woman scream.<br/>
<br/>
“Korra!”<br/>
<br/>
The world vanishes as an acrid haze rolls over her. Asami drops to the ground,coughing. She flips over onto her stomach, pressing her face down where the air is clear. Barely. Boots drum the floor around her. One swings straight into her ribs.<br/>
<br/>
Asami scrabbles for purchase as a pair of strong hands hook under her armpit. She lashes out with her heel and hits nothing but air. Again, and this time finds an ankle. The full weight of a body collapses on top of her. Asami chokes as smoke fills her lungs. The hands are all over her, dragging Asami onto her back.<br/>
<br/>
An Equalist mask looms over her. Opaque eyes glow green.<br/>
<br/>
“Sato. Traitorous <em> bitch </em> .”<br/>
<br/>
Asami’s eyes bulge when a shock glove clamps around her throat and begins to crackle. <br/>
<br/>
A boot slams right into the Equalist's jaw. The boot is followed by the Avatar, bursting through the smoke.<br/>
<br/>
“Go!”<br/>
<br/>
She scrambles to find her feet. She claims a fallen shock glove in the process. Hand pressed over her mouth and nose, Asami gropes for a solid surface and stumbles inside the VIP booth. Her lungs burn. She doubles over and coughs like they’re stuck in her throat.<br/>
<br/>
“Asami!”<br/>
<br/>
She looks up immediately, smoke swirling in the doorway leading out to the balcony.<br/>
<br/>
"Korra?!"<br/>
<br/>
She jumps when two bodies suddenly tumble into the lounge. Feet thrash as they are kicked out from under Korra. She lands hard on her back, an Equalist scrambling to stay on top of her.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>No! </em> " 
<br/>
Baring her teeth, Asami launches herself at the Equalist and rips them off of Korra. Sent to ground, the Equalist kicks up at her, catching Asami in the chest with the flat of both feet.<br/>
<br/>
She swipes them out of the way, punching at the Equalist’s head. They pull it to the right, bringing up an arm to block Asami’s strike. She snarls and vaults over the Equalist’s legs, landing squarely on their hips.<br/>
<br/>
Her right hand sparks with wrath, coming down like a hammer.<br/>
<br/>
The Equalist crosses both arms to block – too late. Asami feels a nose crunch under her fist. The Equalist shudders as paralysing volts flay their whole body. Smoke rises from their uniform as Asami pushes herself back onto her feet, rushing to Korra's side.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm okay," she says, grimacing.<br/>
<br/>
"You don't sound or look it."<br/>
<br/>
Korra winces when she is helped to stand. "Chi-blocker. Bastard got me good."<br/>
<br/>
"We've got to move," Asami tells her, glancing back at the doorway filled with smoke.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not running away," she says fiercely.<br/>
<br/>
"Korra, we have to -"<br/>
<br/>
Something clatters across the floor, bouncing through the smoke into the lounge. Asami stares at it, then her eyes widen.<br/>
<br/>
"Move!"<br/>
<br/>
The smoke grenade explodes.<br/>
<br/>
Asami drags Korra blindly to the door of their VIP booth and pushes her into the corridor beyond. She trips over her own feet, catching herself against the wall. An arm shoots out from the black smog, wrapping around Asami's neck. Her heels scrape along the floor as she is dragged backwards.<br/>
<br/>
Korra pushes off the wall. " <em> Asami! </em> "<br/>
<br/>
Smoke billows out of the VIP lounge – followed by a body, flipped over a shoulder through the air.<br/>
<br/>
The Equalist slams to the ground, landing on their ribs.<br/>
<br/>
Korra stamps her boot heel into an upturned knee .<br/>
<br/>
A pained yell is cut short by an electrified fist. Asami flips her hair out of her face afterwards.<br/>
<br/>
"Can we <em> go? </em> "<br/>
<br/>
They start to run.<br/>
<br/>
They start to <em> run </em> when Equalists burst out from the lounge and spot them. Asami rounds a corner – and her heels bends the wrong way.<br/>
<br/>
"Shit!"<br/>
<br/>
The Equalists are on top of them in an instant.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
**********</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The Captain's gaze narrowed as the truck swung around the corner, leading the procession tearing through the Dragon Flats. An old woman lay hunched on the ground against the roadside curb, eyes lit up by the truck's headlights.<br/>
<br/>
Then, she suddenly stood up and stepped backwards – directly into the road.<br/>
<br/>
"Watch it!"<br/>
<br/>
The Captain lunged across the cabin. He grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it to the right. Equalists cursed from the back as the body of the truck rolled severely.<br/>
<br/>
"Steady!" the man called over his shoulder. He looked to the driver after he corrected the swerve. "Careful. We haven't killed anyone yet."<br/>
<br/>
The trucks proceeded through the Dragon Flats, right up until they reached the very edge of the borough. Here, the Dragon Flats opened up into a large body of water. To the North West, the statue of Avatar Aang stood tall, pointing towards the midnight-blue horizon. The Captain was first to step down from the truck. Several motorboats were tied up, bobbing gently at the water's edge.<br/>
<br/>
"Load up!" he ordered. <br/>
<br/>
They set off, boat hulls bouncing over the surface of the water. Memorial Island came closer into view. Behind it glowed the Pro-bending Arena, projecting light into the dark clouds. The Captain looked above it where airships droned laboriously, each floating backwards through the sky. <br/>
<br/>
Among the airships he picked out their own, wearing the colours of Future Industries. The face of the night's probending star appearance was plastered across the hull.<br/>
<br/>
The bender enticing hundreds of others to their demise.<br/>
<br/>
Minutes later, they came to land at Memorial Island. Republic City had pushed the Equalists out of its memory, a forgotten rebellion against the bending regime and their ill-gotten privilege. Security around the island had long since lapsed. Visitors at all had become a rare occurrence.<br/>
<br/>
Either way, on such a night as this there was only one place benders were to be found.<br/>
<br/>
"It's still standing," someone muttered at his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"We haven't done our job yet," the Captain said. <br/>
<br/>
"But how do we know it worked? "<br/>
<br/>
"If it didn't, if we somehow failed or were stopped, we would have witnessed it in the moment." The Captain turned to his fellow Equalist. " Understand?"<br/>
<br/>
They hesitated, then shook their head. He clapped a hand to their shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"You can stay behind and observe it then. Any other volunteers?"<br/>
<br/>
Two Equalists among the group independently raised their hands. <br/>
<br/>
"Me too," a woman said. <br/>
<br/>
The Captain looked behind him and nodded at the Equalist. "Seeing is believing for some. Everyone, down to the museum."<br/>
<br/>
"What's the plan?"<br/>
<br/>
"You've forgotten?" the Captain said, pointing to the brazen statue of a dead man. "We’re tearing it all down tonight."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
**********</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Are you okay?"<br/>
<br/>
With gritted teeth Korra pushes herself off the wall, leaving bodies slumped against it. She leans down, grabs the respiratory tubes of one of the Equalist’s mask and rips it off their face.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm fine," she says. "Them though..."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah," Asami replies, looking down at the unmasked man. "Korra, we should -"<br/>
<br/>
Both women look up at the sound of boots scuffing the floor. Two figures run past at the end of the corridor.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Equalists</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Korra forces her legs into motion.<br/>
<br/>
"Wait!" Asami cries.<br/>
<br/>
She won't.<br/>
<br/>
Korra spares not a single glance backwards. Even when a body falls to the ground, an Equalist's fist clamped around Asami's bare ankle.<br/>
<br/>
Korra pounds down the corridor after her quarry. Her limbs scream when instinct calls for airbending and she whips her chi-blocked right arm out in an overhand strike. It feels like metal searing her flesh, a knife edge bleeding through her skin from the inside.<br/>
<br/>
"Damn it!"<br/>
<br/>
Korra stumbles, grimacing hard through the heat.<br/>
<br/>
She musters and gives chase again. They are in sight only for a moment, then disappear.<br/>
<br/>
Outside, into the night.<br/>
<br/>
Where sirens blare, men and women shriek and approaching police airships bellow horns of war.<br/>
<br/>
Korra has eyes only for the Equalists in front of her. Two of them, running for the raised pier extending out into the bay behind the Arena.<br/>
<br/>
Running backwards.<br/>
<br/>
One of them starts to slow, fatigued.<br/>
<br/>
Korra smells blood. She snarls through the pain and charges.<br/>
<br/>
The forward leap carries her into the Equalist’s outstretched arms. They hit the deck, hard. The impact knocks Korra to the side and she lands on her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck!”<br/>
<br/>
The Equalist whips around and lands on top of her, straddling Korra’s hips and bearing them down to the ground. The Equalist blocks and Korra lances her fist straight up at their face.<br/>
<br/>
Behind them, the Equalist’s partner jumps backwards off the pier.<br/>
<br/>
“Tiaw!” the Equalist yells. “Tiaw!”<br/>
<br/>
Korra bats away the gloved hand trying to jam fingers into her eyes. Stamping the soles of her boots to the ground, she throws her hips up and twists her torso.<br/>
<br/>
The Equalist is unseated, throwing out their arms to prevent a face-plant.<br/>
<br/>
She launches herself wildly onto their back. Korra’s vision swims when she slams her nose straight into a wayward elbow.<br/>
<br/>
The Equalist chokes when her forearm snakes under their chin. Their hand clamps around Korra’s wrist when she grabs the respiratory tubing at the top of their mask and pulls.<br/>
<br/>
An elbow pounds into her ribs. Korra gasps, folding around the point of impact. The Equalist slips out of her choke, flips onto their hands and feet, and crab-walks towards her.</p><p>Korra eyes widen at the movement. She scuttles back, catching the heel of the Equalist’s boot with crossed forearms.<br/>
<br/>
The first kick knocks her off balance. The second, Korra parries.<br/>
<br/>
She lunges for the Equalist, mounting them above the hips. Her fist smashes into their cheek, then she grabs the top of the mask again. With two hands.<br/>
<br/>
“Give me that,” Korra snarls.<br/>
<br/>
The Equalist bucks, grabbing at her hands. Korra rides the wave and pulls. The mask starts to slip and she sees a woman’s jaw.<br/>
<br/>
<em><b>BOOM!</b></em><br/>
<br/>
The ground quakes below her. Korra's grip springs open in shock and her eyes snap to the Arena. The Equalist drives hard from the hips, slipping out from under her. Before she can react, arms wrap around her and haul Korra backwards.<br/>
<br/>
“Get off!”<br/>
<br/>
They don’t. Korra is pulled onto flailing feet. She drives her shoulder into the body pressed against her and spins with her fist raised.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s me!” Asami cries.<br/>
<br/>
Korra’s nostrils flare. She turns back to the pier. The Equalist bounds backwards into the air off a single foot and falls out of sight.<br/>
<br/>
Asami pulls her back. “We have to go!”<br/>
<br/>
Korra yanks her arm out of Asami’s grip and sprints to the edge of the pier. Chest heaving, eyes narrowed, she watches a boat skim across the dark waters of Yue Bay towards Memorial Island. She turns on Asami.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>You let them get -</em>”<br/>
<br/>
The Arena explodes.<br/>
<br/>
An enormous fireball blossoms into the night sky. The shockwave blows Korra off her feet.<br/>
<br/>
Yue Bay swallows her whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second half of Chapter One has been re-written as of April 4th. Unless this is your first time experiencing the story, I encourage a re-read of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Chief, wait! <em> Chief!”</em></p><p class="western">Lin marches into the press of bodies. The wise get out of her way before she shoulders through them.</p><p class="western">“Damn you, Beifong!”</p><p class="western">A hand grabs her arm. Lin spins around on her heel, lip curled.</p><p class="western">“Who the <em>hell</em> are you?”</p><p class="western">The man staggers on the spot after she bats away his grip. A bottle slips out of a brown paper bag, clattering to the ground at Lin’s feet. She glances at it, then glares at the man in front of her.</p><p class="western">“Don’t waste my time,” Lin growls, looking at one of the officers flanking her. “Deal with him.”</p><p class="western">“Come on,” the officer says, hooking her arms under one of the man’s. “Spirits, how much have you had to drink?”</p><p class="western">“I saw them! I saw them, Chief!”</p><p class="western">She looks over her shoulder. “You saw them?”</p><p class="western">“The Equalists,” the man slurs, “and their...their trucks!”</p><p class="western">Lin’s eyes narrow. “Go on.”</p><p class="western">“The trucks,” the man says, blinking hard, “the trucks were driving <em>backwards</em>.”</p><p class="western">“What?”</p><p class="western">“Backwards!” he shouts, leaning in. “Three of them.”</p><p class="western">Lin pinches her nose and steps back. “For goodness’ sake...”</p><p class="western">“I saw them!” the man shouts, jabbing his crumpled paper bag at her. “They stopped right in front of me. Equalists got out, loads of ‘em...were running backwards…”</p><p class="western">“They were moving backwards.”</p><p class="western">“Exactly!”</p><p class="western">Lin glares at her officer. “Why is this drunkard still in my sight?”</p><p class="western">The woman flinches. “Yes, Chief. Right away!”</p><p class="western">The Chief marches over to one of half a dozen police trucks haphazardly parked in the Arena’s plaza. Behind them, waterbenders reach into Yue Bay to quell the flames chewing away at the building’s roof. Walking around to the back of the police truck, Lin finds two young women soaked through their clothes.</p><p class="western">“Korra. When was I going to find out you were back in Republic City?”</p><p class="western">The Avatar looks up, tugging a thick towel around her shoulders. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”</p><p class="western">“I’m sorry, Lin,” Asami says quickly. “I picked Korra up from the port pretty much the moment she arrived.”</p><p class="western">“Romantic,” the Chief replies. She looks between them both. “I’m told my men fished you out of the bay. What happened?”</p><p class="western">Korra shivers. “You probably know more than we do.”</p><p class="western">Lin stares at her for a long moment. “You’re cold? I thought firebenders solved that problem.”</p><p class="western">“Chi-blocked,” Korra says simply. Asami rubs her shoulders.</p><p class="western">“When?”</p><p class="western">“Fighting a damn Equalist. How else?”</p><p class="western">“Before the explosion?”</p><p class="western">“Yes.”</p><p class="western">Lin turns her eyes to the Arena. Rubble and glass litter the plaza, blown clear from its domed roof.</p><p class="western">“Listen, both of you,” she says, folding her arms. “You seem shaken, but I’m glad you’re okay. However, what has happened here isn’t making a lick of sense to me. As far as I understand right now the Equalists attacked the Arena, laid explosives and then vanished. I need you to tell me what you know, what you saw, what you did.”</p><p class="western">“We were in one of the VIP boxes,” Asami begins, threading her fingers through Korra’s and holding her hand in both her own. “The Fire Ferrets were being brought onto the field when the Equalists attacked. They rappelled down from an airship and smoked out the whole Arena.”</p><p class="western">“The whole Arena?”</p><p class="western">“There were a lot of them, Lin. It was as if we didn’t beat the revolution four years ago.”</p><p class="western">“And then?”</p><p class="western">“The VIP box was smoke-bombed. Korra and I were attacked. We managed to get out of there, but more Equalists chased us down.”</p><p class="western">“We took them out,” Korra chimes in. “Unmasked one of the bastards.”</p><p class="western">“Recognise them?”</p><p class="western">Korra shakes her head. “I chased two more down after we dealt with the ones that cornered us.”</p><p class="western">“Where?” Lin asks. “What happened?”</p><p class="western">“One of them jumped off the pier behind the Arena before I could catch up,” Korra says. “The other I grappled with until Asami pulled me away.”</p><p class="western">The Chief holds up her hand. “Wait. One of them jumped off the pier?”</p><p class="western">Korra closes her eyes for a moment. “Both of them did, eventually. Onto a motorboat.”</p><p class="western">"A motorboat? Where was it headed?"</p><p class="western">She holds her head in her hands. "It was dark. I can't be sure."</p><p class="western">Lin crosses her arms. "Korra."</p><p class="western">She sighs heavily. "This is going to sound crazy."</p><p class="western">"I'm listening."</p><p class="western">Korra looks up at Lin. “The motorboat...I think it was headed for Memorial Island, but it was moving backwards.”</p><p class="western">The Chief slowly unfolds her arms. "What did you say?"</p><p class="western">"The boat was moving backwards."</p><p class="western">"Korra, are you certain?” Asami asks.</p><p class="western">"I'm certain you have a concussion," Lin says.</p><p class="western">"I know what I saw," she snaps, shrugging off Asami's hand. "It was as if the boat was...retracing its steps. Erasing its own wake, rather than creating it. And the Equalists – before I caught up to them <em>they</em> were running backwards."</p><p class="western">"Right."</p><p class="western">"I know it sounds strange –"</p><p class="western">"A little bit more than strange, Korra," Lin interjects, pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p class="western">"– but I felt it when I fought one of the bastards."</p><p class="western">"You felt it?" Asami asks.</p><p class="western">"It was like...I punched <em>b</em><em>ecause </em>they blocked first. It should be the other way around. Does that make any sense?"</p><p class="western">“Listen to what you just said, Korra.”</p><p class="western">"Even so, aren't you going to send people to check out the island?"</p><p class="western">Lin looks at Asami, lowering her hands and carefully interlacing her fingers.</p><p class="western">"I don't have resources to chase geese, not tonight. Understand?"</p><p class="western">Korra looks between them as Asami folds her hands together and eventually nods.</p><p class="western">"I don't," she says.</p><p class="western">“There was a second explosion,” Lin tells them, “under the Arena.”</p><p class="western">“Under it?” Asami asks.</p><p class="western">“There is a gym – Korra would be familiar with it, I imagine,” Lin says, glancing at her. “You trained here once, didn’t you?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, but what -”</p><p class="western">Lin cut across her. “According to plans of the building, there is a basement underneath that gym. Figure out what happened and why.”</p><p class="western">Her attention is called by a passing officer. Korra stands up as the Chief walks away.</p><p class="western">"I said I don't understand!"</p><p class="western">She rounds on Asami, fists clenched. "What the <em>hell</em> is going on?"</p><p class="western">Asami gets to her feet. "We can't talk here."</p><p class="western">"We damn well can!"</p><p class="western">"Look," Asami hisses, pointing furtively.<br/>
<br/>
Korra glances to the left and blinks against the glare of a camera flash.<br/>
<br/>
"We can't talk here," Asami repeats, grabbing her elbow. She pulls her around the opposite side of the police truck.<br/>
<br/>
"You know more than you're letting on," Korra says.</p><p class="western">"I know I believe what you saw," Asami fires back, "and in order for all of this to make sense, we need to follow the breadcrumbs."</p><p class="western">"...the island."</p><p class="western">"Yes."</p><p class="western">Korra looks at her long and hard. "You're still not telling me everything."</p><p class="western">Asami bites the inside of her cheek. Eventually, she speaks.</p><p class="western">"We need to find a boat."</p><p class="western">***********</p><p class="western">Asami's teeth chatter as she steers towards Memorial Island. "Spirits, it's cold..."</p><p class="western">"Take this back," Korra says, draped in her heavy, fur-lined coat.</p><p class="western">"Has the chi-block wore off?" Asami asks, glancing down at Korra.</p><p class="western">She shakes her head. "Doesn't matter. You're not exactly dressed for the occasion."</p><p class="western">"I was," Asami says, the wind picking at the hem of her red evening dress, "then the occasion changed."</p><p class="western">Memorial Island looms into view, the statue of Aang pointing out into the distance. Korra looks back in the direction they've come, watching black smoke curl from the Arena into the night sky.</p><p class="western">"We're here," Asami says then, pulling back on the throttle.</p><p class="western">Korra finds her feet, balancing against the rocking of the boat. "What's the plan?"</p><p class="western">"You saw Equalists heading in this direction, but I don't see any other boats..."</p><p class="western">"Might be moored on the other side of the island,” Korra says, shrugging off Asami’s coat. “Do you want this or not?”</p><p class="western">Asami looks back at her. “Leave it. We don’t know what we’re going to find up there.”</p><p class="western">“Might not be anything,” Korra says after a long moment.</p><p class="western">"Possibly," Asami says. "Let's see.”</p><p class="western">**********</p><p class="western">Korra shivers when they step into the museum under Aang’s memorial statue. Asami glances at her.</p><p class="western">“Perhaps you should’ve kept the coat on.”</p><p class="western">“It’s not that,” Korra says, coming to a stop. “I haven’t been here since…”</p><p class="western">The <em>clack-clack</em> of red heels pauses, a few steps ahead of her. “Since?”</p><p class="western">Korra swallows. “The Equalists ambushed me here. Remember? I challenged Amon to face me, one-on-one. He got the better of me.”</p><p class="western">Asami walks back to her, stroking Korra’s arm. “Which one of you is still around to talk about it?”</p><p class="western">Korra half-smiles. “Comforting thought.”</p><p class="western">They move deeper into the museum, more cautiously with each step. The entrance opens up to face Yue Bay under the night sky and little moonlight reaches far into the darkness. Korra cups her hands together and tries to breathe fire into life. Pain shoots through her wrists and blooms at the tip of her fingers. She shakes her hands, wincing.</p><p class="western">“Wait,” Asami says then, peeking around a corner, “I think I see light…”</p><p class="western">Korra looks her over shoulder. The museum is lined wall to wall with the history of the Avatar lineage, and before them stands a stone-carved likeness of Aang’s predecessor. In his hand, Roku holds a blazing torch. Shadows dance across his beard as the signal flame licks the air.</p><p class="western">On closer inspection, as the two women step out in front of the exhibition, they find that his stone fist has been wrapped around a stick of spitting red light. Korra shades her eyes from the intense, artificial brightness.</p><p class="western">“I don’t think flares were an invention to Roku’s name.”</p><p class="western">Asami touches her shoulder. “Korra, look…”</p><p class="western">More flares, cast to the ground at intervals and burning with fresh intensity. The harsh red light marks a path – this time to an imposing statue of Roku’s predecessor.<br/>
<br/>
She is fierce in her likeness, determination etched into Kiyoshi’s sharp features. As Asami and Korra move towards her, they realise her statue has been pulled away from the wall.<br/>
<br/>
There is a chamber behind it.</p><p class="western">Korra picks up a pair of flares and hands one in silence to Asami. They share a long look, then nod. Korra steps into the unknown first.</p><p class="western">“Mmm! Mmmmm!”</p><p class="western">Korra snaps around, brandishing her flare like a weapon. Blazing red light throws a man’s face into sharp contrast. </p><p class="western">“Spirits!”</p><p class="western">“What is it?” Asami calls, darting in after her. “Shit!”</p><p class="western">Korra catches her arm as Asami almost falls over her own feet in shock.</p><p class="western">“Mmmm!”</p><p class="western">Both of them stare at the man affixed to the chamber wall with earth-bent bonds. Then Korra turns the light of her flare on two women equally restrained to a perpendicular wall. All three of them wear red-hot glares, voices locked behind the cloth pushed between their teeth. At their feet, thick stone binding their ankles to the ground, lie two bundles of folded clothes.</p><p class="western">An Equalist mask sits on top of each.</p><p class="western">“What in the world…”</p><p class="western">“<em>Mmmm!</em>”</p><p class="western">Korra jumps again when the man in front of her lunges forward. Tries to, at least. He is practically cocooned against the wall. His teeth are bared like a wolf’s, saliva spraying from peeled back lips.</p><p class="western">“Korra,” Asami calls from behind her. “Come here…”</p><p class="western">She turns around eventually, moving deeper into the chamber. Only after a few steps does Korra pause her stride.<br/>
<br/>
The light of both their flares together reveals a large, cylindrical pod seemingly set into the back wall. It looks like the tin cans Korra has seen homeless men scoop lukewarm soup out of, except a chunk of the side has been cut away.<br/>
<br/>
That gaping metal maw invites the women to step inside.</p><p class="western">“What is this?”</p><p class="western">“A turnstile,” Asami mutters, her eyes roving over it. “How...”</p><p class="western">“Turnstile?” Korra says. “This looks nothing like the ones I’ve seen in railway stations.”</p><p class="western">Asami, brow furrowed, doesn’t appear to hear her.</p><p class="western">“They’re here! <em>Find them!</em>”</p><p class="western">Asami startles. Korra swings around, tensed like a compressed spring. Her flare light illuminates the chamber entrance in red.</p><p class="western">“Who is that?” she hisses.</p><p class="western">Asami darts passed her, scooping the Equalist masks and uniforms off the ground. “Let’s not find out.”</p><p class="western">Korra drops her flare when the bundle is tossed into her arms. Asami hooks her hand under Korra’s elbow and pulls her towards the turnstile.</p><p class="western">“Wait, what is -?”</p><p class="western">“No time!” Asami tells her.</p><p class="western">They pile into the turnstile, hearing a torrent of boot heels beyond the chamber entrance.<br/>
<br/>
The floor lurches under their feet as the contraption begins to rotate with a metallic <em>click-</em><em><b>clunk</b></em><em>-click, </em>the teeth of unseen gears gnashing at each other<em>.</em> The unmasked Equalists trapped in the walls disappear behind the turnstile’s curved wall. Asami finds Korra’s shaking hand, holding it tight.</p><p class="western">“It will make sense on the other side.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em> CLICK- <b>CLUNK</b> -CLICK </em>
</p><p class="western">Korra took a deep breath as the turnstile wall slid out of view, opening up into an underground pathway. Her brow furrowed a moment later.<br/>
<br/>
Korra raised a hand to her neck. The breath she took in felt like a solid fist at her chest and back, squeezing the air from her lungs.</p><p class="western">Her eyes bulged and she dropped to her knees. Her mouth fell open and air rushed <em> out </em>.</p><p class="western">“Korra!”</p><p class="western">She turned her head, hand a claw around her own throat. Asami rushed to her side, tearing the Equalist mask from Korra’s death-grip. Her own was pulled down over her face.</p><p class="western">Korra went blind as the fabric fell over her eyes. Her chest burned the more she gasped for air. Her hands were wild, grabbing at Asami’s wrist.</p><p class="western">“Stay still!”</p><p class="western">Korra fell back onto her butt, wheezing. Asami chased her, yanking the mask down to cover Korra’s nose and mouth.</p><p class="western">“Breathe!” she told her. “Breathe, Korra!”</p><p class="western">It felt like cold plastic pressed against her face, digging into her cheeks with how tightly the mask fit. Air rushed into her lungs, piercingly cold. Korra blinked, wide-eyed as she stared through the mask’s goggles at Asami.</p><p class="western">“What – what’s happening to me?”</p><p class="western">“You have to keep this on, okay? We’re inverted now.”</p><p class="western">Korra’s chest heaved. “We’re <em> what </em>?”</p><p class="western">Asami straightened up and held out her hand. Korra took it and was pulled to her feet.</p><p class="western">She brought her own hands to her face afterwards, feeling the thick respiratory tubing that now ringed her head. The tubes, joining at the top of her head, sprouted from the breathing mask built into the headpiece, and the apparatus itself was sealed over her mouth. A singular grey tube dangled from the bottom of the apparatus, Korra’s eyes tracking it down into silver canisters installed in a utility belt.</p><p class="western">“What is this?”</p><p class="western">“Artificial air,” Asami told her, kicking off her heels.</p><p class="western">Korra stared as she began to wriggle out of her evening attire.</p><p class="western">“Get dressed,” Asami said, indicating the Equalist uniform.</p><p class="western">“Where are we? And what do you mean by inver -?”</p><p class="western">“Korra, <em> get dressed. </em> Please,” Asami said, hauling on dark green pants, “I will explain.”</p><p class="western">She complied, eventually. Asami dragged on the uniform quickly, glancing over Korra’s shoulder at the turnstile’s innards.</p><p class="western">“Should I be worried?” Korra said, following her gaze.</p><p class="western">Asami moved over to her, picking Korra’s utility belt off the ground. “We need to get going,” she replied, crouching to cinch the belt around her waist.</p><p class="western">Korra grabbed her hand. “Seems like you’re avoiding every question I ask.”</p><p class="western">Asami paused to look up at her. Korra could not read her eyes behind the Equalist mask’s opaque goggles. When she secured the belt around Korra’s waist, feeding the air supply tube out of sight under the scarf of her uniform, Asami straightened in front of her.</p><p class="western">“That,” she said, pointing over Korra’s shoulder, “took us from the present into the past. And I don’t know if anyone else is coming through it.”</p><p class="western">“Into the <em>past</em>?”</p><p class="western">Asami grasped Korra’s gloved hands in her own. “I know this is all happening so fast. I’m sorry. Let me show you, okay?”</p><p class="western">Korra bit into her lip, then nodded. “Okay.”</p><p class="western">*******</p><p class="western">Across the Bay, the Arena was on fire. Its flames licked at the sky, through which airships droned. Nothing about the scene was new; it was as they had left it not long ago.</p><p class="western">Except for the fact that thick smoke coiled back upon the flames, rather than billowing into the air.</p><p class="western">Except for the giant spouts of liquid slinking back into Yue Bay, rather than arcing high at the behest of waterbenders to fight the fire.</p><p class="western">Except for the airships, police &amp; commercial, now floating <em>backwards</em> through the night sky.</p><p class="western">Korra stared across the Bay, breathing hard. Asami laid a hand on her arm.</p><p class="western">“This, is inversion.”</p><p class="western">Korra turned to her. Her lips moved, but the words failed to come.</p><p class="western">“We are moving backwards,” Asami answered her silence, “through time. That’s the purpose of the turnstile we went through.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t understand,” Korra said.</p><p class="western">“Imagine there is a strong wind, blowing in one direction. If that wind is time, then according to our perception its direction is always forward. Follow me so far?”</p><p class="western">“I think…”</p><p class="western">“Now, rather than moving <em>with </em>that wind, as we’re used to it, we are flowing <em>against </em>it. But we are still moving <em>forward</em>, from our perspective. Into the past, into everything that has already happened.”</p><p class="western">“You said this would make sense,” Korra said after a long pause.</p><p class="western">“It’s okay,” Asami told her. “Don’t worry about understanding it right now. It takes...time.”</p><p class="western">Korra glared at her.</p><p class="western">“I’m sorry.”</p><p class="western">She looked back across the bay. After a moment, her eyes narrowed.</p><p class="western">“Asami, what’s happening?”</p><p class="western">The fire chewing away at the Arena’s roof was growing in intensity, blossoming up and outwards. The air started to roar, like there was a demon at their back bellowing across the Bay.</p><p class="western">Asami grabbed her arm. “We need to go.”</p><p class="western">“Stop that,” Korra snarled, pulling away. “Go <em>where?</em>”</p><p class="western">“Korra, we’re moving backwards through time. Lin said there was a second explosion -”</p><p class="western">“Under the Arena. I remember. I felt it when I had that Equalist dead to rights.”</p><p class="western">“We can find out what caused it!”</p><p class="western">Korra paused. “Wait. Hold on...”</p><p class="western">She looked across Yue Bay, the waters lit up by the plume of fire climbing into the night sky.</p><p class="western">“If we’re going backwards...we can go back to before the explosion even happened?” Korra said.</p><p class="western">“Exactly.”</p><p class="western">She punched a fist into her palm. “We can stop it from happening in the first place!”</p><p class="western">“Not if we keep standing around here,” Asami said.</p><p class="western">Korra grabbed her arm. “Let’s go!”</p><p class="western">Asami led the way down to a small pier, where a boat tied up against it bobbed gently in the water. Jogging in her wake, Korra cursed and pulled at her mask. The apparatus underneath it felt cumbersome.</p><p class="western">“Don’t take that off!” Asami scolded, looking over her shoulder as they got into the boat.</p><p class="western">“I’m not,” Korra fired back. “I just need the damn thing to sit still on my face.”</p><p class="western">“You have to deal with it,” Asami said, firing up the boat’s engine. “You’ll suffocate otherwise.”</p><p class="western">“Why can’t we breathe normally?” Korra shouted. “Spirits, what is that noise?”</p><p class="western">It sounded like the wind bearing down on their backs, possessed and demonic. Korra grabbed hold of the side of the boat as Asami slammed it into motion. The outboard motor kicked up spray as the boat cut through the water, slicing through the Bay towards the Arena.</p><p class="western">
  <em> <b>BOOM!</b> </em>
</p><p class="western">The pair flinched, ducking low. Korra swivelled to look over her shoulder.</p><p class="western">“What the hell was <em>that?!</em>”</p><p class="western">“The explosion!”</p><p class="western">“Coming from <em>behind</em> us?”</p><p class="western">“Sound travels too, Korra,” Asami said, curving the boat towards one of the Arena’s raised piers. “Think about it! <em>Woah!</em>”</p><p class="western">A chunk of concrete leapt out of the water in front of them. Asami swerved and Korra lost her footing, crashing to the floor. When she picked herself up, her eyes were pulled skyward.</p><p class="western">A mushroom of blazing fire stood above the roof of the Arena. The sky shimmered with a thousand shards of broken glass. Hunks of concrete and twisted metal floated amidst the glittering rainfall, all of it illuminated in a brilliant orange glow.</p><p class="western">And the next instant, the mushroom descended into the Arena, the roof rebuilding itself with terrifying speed.</p><p class="western">In the same moment, as Asami turned the motorboat back towards the raised pier, Korra watched a flailing body pulled from the water – soaring into the air like salmon on a hook. It landed on the pier and stood at the edge, gazing out across the Bay.</p><p class="western">Asami’s steering bounced the hull of the boat awkwardly against the water’s surface. Korra caught herself this time before falling. When she looked back up, the figure was gone.</p><p class="western">“This doesn’t feel right…”</p><p class="western">Asami pulled back on the throttle, bringing the boat to a halt. Lashed to nothing at all, it bobbed high on the water and began drifting away from the pier.</p><p class="western">“Where’s your grapple gun?” she shouted to Korra, unhooking said tool from her utility belt.</p><p class="western">“My what?”</p><p class="western">Asami pointed at it. “Your grapple! To get up there!”</p><p class="western">Korra glanced down at her waist. Hers was missing.</p><p class="western">“Forget it,” she said, eyeing the pier’s edge and bending at the knees. Her limbs were no longer aching.</p><p class="western">So she jumped.</p><p class="western">The airbending boost rocked the boat under her feet – and threw Asami off hers. Korra, meanwhile, soared into the air, high above the surface of the pier.</p><p class="western">And upon it stood the Avatar, glaring right at her.</p><p class="western">All the tension left her limbs. Under her Equalist mask, Korra’s jaw fell slack, eyes locked with herself.</p><p class="western">The ground hit her before she realised it was there.</p><p class="western">Korra landed on one foot, stumbled and fell hard. She tucked her shoulders on instinct and turned the fall into a roll.</p><p class="western">“Ffo teg!” a woman yelled.</p><p class="western">The next moment, as Korra’s back hit the ground, something fell on top of her.</p><p class="western">It was <em>her. </em></p><p class="western">Asami pushed the other Korra down onto her, flattening her hips to the ground, and stepped back out of sight. Korra, under her mask, was suddenly in her own face. And the Avatar looked <em>pissed.</em></p><p class="western">She looked away, towards the Arena, and just then Korra felt the ground quake.</p><p class="western">
  <b> BOOM! </b>
</p><p class="western">The vibrations rumbled through Korra’s whole body like a wave of sudden chill. She felt her mask slip, the breathing apparatus dislodged from her mouth. The Avatar’s hands snapped to it and dragged the mask down over Korra’s exposed jaw. Panicking, Korra grabbed her wrists and bucked her hips.</p><p class="western">“Taht em evig,” the Avatar snarled, staying put on top of her.</p><p class="western">Korra winced when a fist hit her in the cheek. With a roar, she lifted her back off the ground and slammed her hands into the Avatar’s chest. The Avatar fell off her and Korra scuttled backwards on her palms. She kicked out, hard. The Avatar parried, just barely redirecting her leg.</p><p class="western">Bracing herself with her hands, Korra kicked again. Harder. Her foot slammed into crossed forearms and the Avatar tumbled onto her back.</p><p class="western">Korra turned over onto hands and knees, coughing hard as she pulled her breathing apparatus properly into place. She took a deep, cool breath -</p><p class="western">The Avatar pounced.</p><p class="western">Korra heard her coming, jabbing her elbow backwards. The Avatar curled around the point of impact and grabbed the top of Korra’s mask.</p><p class="western">She felt it begin to slip again and grabbed the Avatar’s wrist. An arm wrapped under her neck, the forearm pulling hard against her throat. Korra spluttered, eyes bulging underneath her goggles.</p><p class="western">Wildly, she rolled her torso and swung an elbow back at the Avatar. Her head snapped back with the impact. Korra turned and rammed her shoulder into the Avatar’s chest, driving her to the ground. She leapt on top of her, riding the fierce bucking of the Avatar’s hips.</p><p class="western">“Wait!” she cried, pushing away the Avatar’s furious face with her hands. “Wait!”</p><p class="western">Motion at the end of the pier pulled her eyes away. Asami appeared at the edge of it, a thick length of wire trailing from the grapple gun in her right hand. Korra looked down again. A fist shot up towards her face.</p><p class="western">Barely, Korra managed to block.</p><p class="western">“Kcuf!” the Avatar yelled.</p><p class="western">It was as if the force of the punch dragged the Avatar bodily off the floor. Korra felt the weight of her body shift and was borne up onto her feet all of a sudden. She grabbed the Avatar – and the Avatar tried to grab her.</p><p class="western">Pivoting on her back foot, Korra swung around and threw the woman – <em>herself </em>– away from her.</p><p class="western">The Avatar sailed through the air. Korra was strong; not this strong, though. The Avatar’s flight was unnatural. When she landed, it was on her feet. Running backwards at full tilt. Her eyes were like a wolf’s, fixed on Korra as she started to give chase.</p><p class="western">Korra ran after herself, the Avatar disappearing into one of the Arena’s entrances. Her feet carried her forward, driven by the need to know.</p><p class="western">“Korra! <em>Korra, no!</em>”</p><p class="western">Asami caught up to her first, dashing in front to block Korra’s path.</p><p class="western">“That’s <em>me</em>,” she said. “It was me – us! We’re the Equalists. I fought myself!”</p><p class="western">Asami put her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “The explosions, remember? That’s what we’re here for.”</p><p class="western">Korra took a deep breath, and nodded. Eventually.</p><p class="western">“Okay. Okay, you’re right.”</p><p class="western">Asami nodded back. “Come on. Where’s the gym?”</p><p class="western">They ran together. Korra could not help but spare a glance down a corridor they sprinted past. Two women stood in the middle of it, unconscious Equalists littered at their feet.</p><p class="western">Beneath her mask, Korra met eyes with herself.</p><p class="western">And then they were gone. Korra pulled her attention to the path ahead, to the gym.</p><p class="western">They could stop this. They could stop it all from happening in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Prologue added to the story as of 22/04/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chill of the basement seeped into her bones as Asami scanned the room. Metal fencing split it in half, reaching from floor to ceiling. Equalists stood on both sides.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Korra whispered in her ear.</p><p>Asami brought a finger to her mask, over her lips and shook her head. Both turned back to observe the masked men &amp; women on the right side of the basement, lined up in front of a turnstile.</p><p>The contraption rotated counter-clockwise with a distinct<em> click-<strong>clunk</strong>-click</em>. Each time it offered its gaping maw to the room, an Equalist emerged from inside with a measured step backwards. On the other side of the fencing, an identical turnstile rotated clockwise at the same time. An Equalist stepped out, walking forwards. They all gave the procession on the opposite side of the fence a lingering look.</p><p>"That's everyone?"</p><p>Asami and Korra crouched low. A huddle of Equalists had grown on the left side of the room. One separated himself from the group, facing it.</p><p>"Yes, sir," an Equalist replied.</p><p>"Up, into the gym."</p><p>They began filing out passed the apparent leader. One cast a long look over the shoulder before moving.</p><p>"That's unnerving…"</p><p>"Agreed," said the man in charge. "Let's get out of here."</p><p>Asami watched them, breathing shallow. A fist bounced off the side of her leg and she glanced down.</p><p>Korra jabbed her finger towards the right side of the room. Asami looked – the last of the Equalists stepped backwards out of the turnstile. Now, several of them worked quickly at the fence while the rest began jogging out of the basement. They detached thick orange packets, unclipped wiring and kneeled beside the fence, stowing everything away into large rucksacks.</p><p>Asami grabbed Korra when she felt movement at her side.</p><p>"No!" she whispered.</p><p>"Those are the explosives," Korra hissed back.</p><p>Asami dragged her down. "Not <em>yet.</em>"</p><p>"Why?!"</p><p>Asami gestured to both sides of the room. The Equalists were still clearing out. Korra's opaque goggles fixed on her; Asami glared back.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>She did, until the last of the Equalists were gone. Then, Korra sprang to her feet like a jack-in-the-box, waving her hand at the room.</p><p>"What the fuck just happened, Asami?"</p><p>She straightened up, looking towards the pair of turnstiles at the end of the basement. "This is how the Equalists disappeared," she muttered. "They escaped into the past."</p><p>Korra grabbed her shoulder, spinning Asami around to face her. "Explain."</p><p>"Our perception of time is that it's always moving forward, one second after the next," Asami said, placing a hand in front of the other. "That is our 'now', our present. We can only experience what happens in our present."</p><p>Korra shook her. "Explain <em>so I understand."</em></p><p>"I'm trying!" Asami said, knocking her hand away. "The Equalists inverted. They went from moving forward in the present to moving forwards into <em>the </em><em>past. </em>That's why they seemed to just vanish. There is no way to see into the past while in the present."</p><p>Korra pressed knuckles against her temple. "Then how did we just watch inverted Equalists climb out of the basement?"</p><p>"Because we are also moving forwards into the past," Asami said. "Like them, the past is now our present."</p><p>"And why were there two sets of them?" Korra asked, gesturing to the fencing. "What is all of this?"</p><p>Asami moved further into the room, approaching the turnstiles. "It's to keep the present and the past separate."</p><p>"Otherwise?"</p><p>Asami brought her hands together until they touched, then sprang apart. "Annihilation."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Coming into skin-to-skin contact with your inverted self is fatal," Asami said, eyes roving over the tall fence. "You die."</p><p>"This all sounds awfully familiar to you."</p><p>Korra tilted her head as she fell silent. Under her mask, Asami swallowed.</p><p>"But of course, you're not going to tell me how. That's fine," Korra said, walking past her, "just tell me how we're going to stop the explosion."</p><p>Asami blinked. "The explosion?"</p><p>"In the present, the Equalists come down here, set up explosives and use the turnstile to go into the past. Correct?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"So if I follow you and we're moving backwards through time…" Korra said, eyeing the tall contraption she stood before, "it means that if we use the turnstile to go <em>back </em>into the present, we come out before the Equalists even get here. Doesn't it?"</p><p>Asami looked at the fence for a long moment. "No."</p><p>Korra turned around. "No?"</p><p>"No," Asami said, rubbing her temple. "Wait, wait…"</p><p>"What now?!"</p><p>Asami ran forward and grabbed her arm. "Think, Korra! The Equalists – did we see anything stop them from setting up the explosives and inverting?"</p><p>"What are you -?"</p><p>"Did we <em>see</em> it?"</p><p>"No," Korra said, pulling away. "How does that matter?"</p><p>Asami looked directly into her goggles. "What's happened, has happened."</p><p>"What the hell does that mean?"</p><p>"The Equalists always make it down here, plant the explosives and invert. They always get away. If something, or someone stopped them, <em>we would have seen it</em>. The explosion would never have happened!"</p><p>Korra snarled. "So we just stand here and do <em>nothing</em>?"</p><p>"We -"</p><p>The turnstiles started to groan. Asami's eyes snapped to the other side of the fencing as the turnstile began to rotate its maw to the room. Boots scuffed along the floor as an Equalist sprinted backwards into the basement towards it.</p><p>"Who's there?!" a voice called.</p><p>Asami jumped. Korra yanked out of her grip in the same moment.</p><p>She dashed forward into the left-hand turnstile. The Equalist on the opposite side met Asami's gaze before leaping backwards into the right-hand turnstile.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Asami leaned her forehead against the fence, fingers curling through the gaps as she swore under her breath. A man's hand grabbed her by the shoulder.</p><p>"What happened?" the Equalist asked, turning her around. "Why are you so far behind the rest of us?"</p><p>"Got knocked out during the attack," Asami said, speaking low in her throat. She pushed off the man's hand, took a step forward and let herself stumble.</p><p>"Woah! Are you okay?"</p><p>"Inverting threw me for a loop," Asami grumbled, hoisted onto her feet.</p><p>"I heard voices," the Equalist said, "that you?"</p><p>Asami nodded. "Screaming at myself. Spooked me. It's just so damn weird, you know?"</p><p>The man nodded. "Yeah. Let's move before we get left behind."</p><p>She cast a quick look over her shoulder at the silent turnstile.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, Korra.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Two heads are better than one. Put three together and they stand an even chance of turning around this whirlwind of an evening.</p><p>Korra sprints up through the Arena, a woman on a mission. Her mind's eye is fixed on the VIP box. If she can get there before the attack begins, confront herself and Asami – get the latter to just <em>talk</em> <em>sense</em> for once…</p><p>A scream suddenly rips through the halls, rising from a thousand lips.</p><p>Korra pushes harder, runs faster. Her heartbeat drums in her ears as she pumps her arms and legs. She turns a corner, coming onto the floor where their lounge is located. Thick smoke rolls out of the doorway.</p><p>Several uniformed bodies surge out of its midst.</p><p>Equalists.</p><p>Korra clenches her teeth and charges after them.</p><p>"Shit!" someone cries out ahead.</p><p>The Equalists launch themselves on top of the women.</p><p>Korra flies in feet first moments later.</p><p>Her boots catch the Equalist squarely in the ribs, kicking them into the wall. The side of their head smacks against it and the masked man crumples like paper.</p><p>Korra plants her hands to the floor. She can feel a pair of legs under her stomach, thrashing to be free of her weight. She looks up – directly into Asami's furious green eyes.</p><p>The weight of a shock-glove hammers into the crook of her neck.</p><p>Korra is blasted into the darkness behind her eyelids.</p>
<hr/><p>"...Are you okay?"</p><p>Korra groans from her stomach. Her mouth feels stuffed full of cotton. She hears a boot sliding across the floor, followed by something being pulled up and away.</p><p>"I'm fine," a woman says, somewhere above her. "Them though…"</p><p>She opens her eyes; one of her goggles is cracked. Her extremities are alight with pain as Korra lifts her elbow and plants a hand to the floor.</p><p>"Yeah," a voice says, close by. Very close. "Korra, we should -"</p><p>Boots scuff the floor, far, far away. Then another set pound away in the same direction. Korra lifts the leaden weight of her head off the ground.</p><p>"Wait!" Asami shouts.</p><p>Korra grunts and reaches forward, grabbing her ankle. Caught mid-stride, Asami falls flat on her face.</p><p>A red heel blasts backwards into Korra's face. She lets go of Asami to cover it, wincing as pain blooms sharply in her forearm.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Asami flips over onto her butt, pushing herself backwards as Korra drags herself to hands and knees. She climbs over an unconscious Equalist.</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>" she cries again when Asami lashes out, driving her heel towards Korra's goggles.</p><p>Pulling her head to the right, Korra pounces on her. Asami's hips drive upwards and Korra's arms flail through the air. They find Asami's shock-glove before it can smash into her face.</p><p>"Get...off!" the woman growls, swivelling her pinned arm under Korra's grip.</p><p>"<em>Asami!</em>"</p><p>She freezes, just for a second. Her eyes widen further when Korra tears off her mask.</p><p>They stare at each other, breathing hard. Korra lets go of Asami's arm, sitting back on her haunches. Her eyes find the end of the corridor. She closes them, rubbing at the corners with a finger and thumb.</p><p>"Damn it..."</p><p>When she looks down again, Asami has not moved an inch. Korra bends forward, pushes wild locks of hair out of her face, and gently captures Asami's lips.</p><p>"It's me," she murmurs.</p><p>"Korra…"</p><p>"I'm chasing myself. You have to stop us."</p><p>Asami shakes her head, whispering. "What?"</p><p>Beside them, an Equalist groans.</p><p>"You know the rules," Korra says, getting off Asami. "Annihilation."</p><p>Asami stares up at her. Then her eyes go round and she scrambles to her feet. Her heels clatter around the corner as the first Equalist wakes up.</p><p>"Where's the Avatar?"</p><p>"No time," Korra says, re-masked as the others start to rouse. "We need to get down to the basement."</p><p>She leads the way.</p>
<hr/><p>The explosives are being strapped to the fence by the time she gets there.</p><p>A throng of Equalists are gathered in the basement. A man is moving among them – the Captain.</p><p>"Single file!" he calls.</p><p>Korra stands on her tip-toes, peeking over a taller Equalist's shoulder. She burns with the need to know.</p><p>"Hey, isn't one explosion enough?"</p><p>The Equalist turns to look at her. "First temporal mission?"</p><p>Korra opens her mouth. Then, she closes it and nods quickly at the woman.</p><p>"We can't let the turnstile fall into enemy hands. It's our technological advantage, so we build and break them as necessary."</p><p>The Captain marches past, dragging Korra forward. "Single file!"</p><p>
  <em>Click-<strong>clunk</strong>-click</em>
</p><p>Up ahead, the turnstile grinds its hidden gears, rotating clockwise to face its maw directly towards its neighbour. On the other side of the fence, a group of Equalists are gathered, walking backwards one by one into their turnstile.</p><p>"Freaky, isn't it?" the woman ahead of her says.</p><p>Korra nods, swallowing hard. She sweats under her mask as she breathes faster, eyes on the explosives as the line moves forward. One by one.</p><p>The Equalist in front slaps her arm. "See you on the other side."</p><p>Her fists clench and her knees lock as the turnstile rotates and the woman disappears into the past. Korra glances to her left when the machine resets, empty and inviting. She takes a deep breath and eyes the bulky orange packets waiting to blow the basement to bits.</p><p>Now, or never.</p><p>"We don't have all night. <em>Move!</em>"</p><p>The Captain plants his hand between Korra's shoulders and shoves her into the turnstile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eyes front!"</p><p>Korra clenched her fist as the Captain stood in front of them. A throng of Equalists paused amidst checking their gear.</p><p>"We're heading out," the Captain told them. "Clear all security personnel. Stay low, stick to the plan and keep your masks on. The trucks are in place."</p><p>He started to move amongst them, splitting the Equalists into groups.</p><p>"Where's your shock-glove?"</p><p>Korra turned – it was the woman who stepped into the turnstile directly before her.</p><p>"Broken," she said.</p><p>"Captain won't be impressed," the woman said as he neared them, ushering off a group of Equalists to the steps leading out of the gym.</p><p>Korra shrugged. "You're not a snitch, are you?"</p><p>The woman scoffed her laughter, slapping Korra's arm.</p><p>"You two," the Captain said, pulling together a unit of five Equalists, "you're up next."</p><p>"Yes, sir!"</p><p>Korra tugged at the breathing apparatus under her mask as the woman snapped to attention.</p><p>"I said keep that on," the Captain said, slapping Korra's hand away from her face. "Get ready to move."</p><p>"Damn thing won't sit still," she grumbled.</p><p>"Sounds like you borrowed it," the woman beside her said.</p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>The woman fingered the cracked lens of Korra's goggles. "They won't be happy about this."</p><p>"Rather them than my eyes."</p><p>"Well, don't be the next idiot who suffocates on a temporal mission. Get yourself a proper fitting once we're done tonight."</p><p>"We're <em>not</em> done?"</p><p>The Equalist laughed. "All the excitement's given you amnesia?"</p><p>"Just not used to all this," Korra said quickly.</p><p>The woman shook her head. "Memorial Island's our last stop. Imagine the newspapers tomorrow after we take out both of the benders' idols."</p><p>Korra's eyes grew behind her goggles.</p><p>"Go, go, go!" the Captain shouted.</p><p>Their unit pounded up the steps and out of the gym.</p>
<hr/><p>"Come on!" the Equalist yelled.</p><p>Asami leapt over the splayed out form of a security guard, chasing after the masked man leading the way. They sprinted towards the entrance of the Arena, bursting out into the plaza beyond.</p><p>A trio of large trucks were parked in front of the causeway, engines roaring.</p><p>A man leaned out of the middle truck's window, wielding a thick baton.</p><p>"MOVE!"</p><p>Tyres squealed as the truck sat heavily on its rear axle, starting to lurch forward. The Equalist in front of her jumped into the back, the truck's rear doors swung wide open. An array of hands grabbed onto him.</p><p>Asami reached out with hers as rubber spun under the truck. The man turned and caught her hand. The truck racing forward pulled Asami off her feet and into his arms.</p><p>"Got you!"</p><p>Asami gasped into her mask. She pressed a hand to her ribs as a stitch blossomed into being.</p><p>The back of the truck was packed like a tin of sardines. Equalist goggles glinted in the semi-darkness. Asami sat opposite one with a cracked pair.</p><p>The body of the truck rolled as the vehicle blasted down the causeway. The sound of the engine pushed right to the red line rattled Asami's bones. The driver's gear change was like smashing a square brick through a barely fitting hole.</p><p>"Watch it!"</p><p>The truck jerked hard to the right. The Equalist opposite Asami was thrown out of their seat, crashing into her lap.</p><p>"Shit!" someone cursed.</p><p>"Are you trying to kill us?" another man railed at the driver.</p><p>The back of the truck was a chaotic pit of bodies. Asami jammed her hands into the chest of the Equalist on top of her, pushing them off.</p><p>"Steady!" the Captain called from up front.</p><p>The Equalist Asami shoved away raised their hands, palms out as she breathed hard. Asami's boot was raised and ready to lash out. She lowered it slowly as the truck steadied itself. The Equalist – a woman, she saw – brought their hands to their mask, fidgeting with it.</p><p>Asami stared at her.</p><p>When the truck finally rolled to a stop, the Equalists at the back pushed open the rear doors. Asami ducked her head and peered into the night, seeing low-rise buildings with flat roofs stretching densely into the distance. She frowned under her mask.</p><p>
  <em>Where were they?</em>
</p><p>The movement of Equalists at her back carried Asami out of the truck. As the oily grumble of its engine died, she heard the lapping of water.</p><p>Yue Bay melted into the midnight horizon as Asami approached the water's edge. She stared out across it, to where the statue of Avatar Aang stood tall.</p><p>"Load up!" the Captain ordered.</p><p>Boats were tied up for them. A hand at Asami's back pushed her forward; it was the Equalist she escaped the Arena with. She stepped down into the motorboat and found herself looking into a cracked pair of opaque goggles once more.</p><p>Asami tilted her head when the woman opposite lifted hands to adjust her mask again.</p><p>The boat's outboard motor kicked into life, joined in chorus by several others. Asami held on tight as the nose of the motorboat rose and its engine dashed white spray behind them. They skimmed across the bay, curved hulls slicing through the surface of the water.</p><p>Memorial Island drew closer, its proud monument pointing into the night.</p><p>The golden glow of the Pro-bending Arena filled the cracked goggles of the Equalist opposite her. Asami turned and looked over her shoulder. Airships floated overhead, pulled backwards through the dark sky. Her eyes narrowed.</p><p>One of them, in the present, harboured the masked men and women she now rode with across Yue Bay.</p><p>The boats came to land at Memorial Island. Asami alighted as hers floated up to the pier. Equalists around her moved with purpose, lashing the boats up with twists of rope. She found the Captain standing off to the side, a smaller figure at his shoulder. Several more Equalists joined them. Their attention was pointed towards the Arena.</p><p>"It's still standing," the man beside the Captain said.</p><p>"We haven't done our job yet," he replied.</p><p>"But how do we know it worked?" said a woman.</p><p>"If it didn't," the Captain said, "if we somehow failed or were stopped, we would have witnessed it in the moment."</p><p>He turned to the Equalist who asked as Asami moved closer.</p><p>"What's happened, has happened. Understand?"</p><p>The Equalist shook their head. The Captain settled his hand on their shoulder.</p><p>"You can stay behind and observe it then." He looked to the group gathered around him. "Any other volunteers?"</p><p>Two more hands shot up. One of them wore a pair of cracked goggles.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>The Captain turned around and found Asami. She swallowed, her hand raised high. The man nodded.</p><p>"Seeing is believing for some. Everyone, down to the museum!"</p><p>An elbow dug into her ribs. "Really?"</p><p>It was the man who called down into the basement, distracting Asami long enough that Korra could escape into the turnstile. She had disappeared into the present.</p><p>"Why not?" Asami told him. "Do I owe you something?"</p><p>"A drink for not leaving you behind."</p><p>"Put it on my tab."</p><p>She turned away as the Captain strode their way. "What's the plan?"</p><p>He paused, regarding her. "You've forgotten?"</p><p>Jabbing his finger up at statue of Aang, the Captain's voice was laced with venom.</p><p>"We're tearing it all down tonight."</p>
<hr/><p>Asami scanned the walls and ceiling of the tunnel, hoisting a rucksack over her shoulder. A procession of Equalists walked ahead of her. The two directly at her back were also carrying a bag full of explosives.</p><p>
  <em>Click-</em>
  <strong>clunk</strong>
  <em>-click</em>
</p><p>The turnstile at the end of the tunnel eagerly accepted each Equalist offering. When the machine rotated back to face the single file of masked men and women, its innards were cold and empty.</p><p>Soon enough, it was Asami's turn.</p><p>She took a deep breath, lungs filled with cool, artificial air, and stepped forward…</p><p>...into the present.</p><p>The gears of the turnstile whir deliberately as it turns to face a chamber.</p><p>Asami's eyes grow round behind her goggles.</p><p>She steps out of the turnstile like a zombie. Sticks of bright, burning light are cast into the corners of the chamber, illuminating it in red. Equalists are filing through the entrance up ahead, where a bulky statue has been pushed aside.</p><p>The Captain is waiting for her.</p><p>"Take this," he says, presenting a detailed sketch to Asami.</p><p>She carefully sets her rucksack down at her feet and takes it, tilting the paper towards the light offered by the flares.</p><p>"A building plan?"</p><p>The Captain nods. "Here are the museum's structural weak points," he says, pointing them out.</p><p>Asami swallows. "Got it."</p><p>"Set the explosives off once the Arena goes up in flames. The benders won't know where to look."</p><p>The turnstile spits out the last of the reverted Equalists at her back. Asami glances over her shoulder and sees cracked goggles.</p><p>"And make sure this chamber is rigged properly," the Captain tells her. "The turnstile needs to be scrap metal, understand?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>The Captain puts one hand to her arm, and points to a bag next to the wall with the other. "Use those flares for light. See you back at base."</p><p>He takes the rest of the Equalists with him. Asami turns to the three women gathered behind her.</p><p>"What's that?" the tallest says, jutting her chin at Asami's hands.</p><p>She folds the paper and tucks it away. "Second part of the plan. Let's get the explosives set up in here first. Captain's orders."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>Two of the Equalists set down their rucksacks and start unzipping them. The third one doesn't move.</p><p>Asami's heart pounds in her chest. "Problem?"</p><p>The woman shakes her head. She kneels down, slowly, slipping the rucksack off her shoulder.</p><p>"Can we get some light over here?" one of the other Equalist says.</p><p>Asami takes a step backwards, clenching her fist. It's missing the weight of a shock-glove.</p><p>"Sure…"</p><p>Three Equalists. One of her.</p><p>Her gaze is fixed on the tallest. She is about Asami's height and build.</p><p>She needs to drop first.</p><p>Asami squeezes her fingers into her palm.</p><p>Now, or never.</p><p>"Hey," the woman calls, peering into her rucksack "where's that li -?"</p><p>Asami's boot smashes into the side of her face.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Movement in her periphery makes the Equalist flinch. Her hands come up in time to catch the brunt force of Asami's kick.</p><p>It sends her to the ground nevertheless.</p><p>The other Equalist jumps up, startled. "<em>What the fuck?</em>"</p><p>Her answer is the chamber wall ejecting a slab of rock between her shoulders. The woman hits the ground face-first and skids to a stop.</p><p>Asami stares at the Equalist behind her, goggles cracked, fist outstretched and her legs spread in a strong horse stance.</p><p>They pull their fist back to their side, pointing it straight at Asami.</p><p>She reaches up and tears the Equalist mask off her head. "Wait!"</p><p>A leg scythes into hers, just below the knee. Asami crashes to the ground. Pain shoots through her forearms when her hands fly out to catch herself.</p><p>The tall woman pounces on her.</p><p>Nearly.</p><p>A compressed spiral of air slams into the Equalist's side, throwing her into the wall. She doesn't move after hitting the ground.</p><p>"<em>Asami!"</em></p><p>Korra is there in the next moment, throwing aside the Equalist mask. Her hands squeeze Asami's face between them.</p><p>"You're always showing up where I least expect it," Asami says.</p><p>Korra laughs, beaming. Asami hugs her tight.</p><p>When they release each other, the Avatar looks around the room.</p><p>"This seems all too familiar."</p><p>Asami sits up. "Korra...we've been here before. Remember?"</p><p>"The chamber…"</p><p>Korra looks around, and her eyes fall on the unconscious Equalists.</p><p>"And the uniforms."</p><p>Asami points to the bag sitting against the wall. "And the flares."</p><p>Standing to her feet, Korra offers her a hand. "Asami...what's going on?"</p><p>She dusts off the front of her uniform. "You're not going to like my answer."</p><p>Korra raises an eyebrow. "What's happened, has happened?"</p><p>"And we need to play our part," Asami replies, nodding.</p><p>Korra frowns. "But what -?"</p><p>"<em>The hell?"</em></p><p>Asami snaps around. A man stands in the chamber entrance.</p><p>An Equalist.</p><p>Green goggles turn from Korra to the women knocked out cold at their feet, and back to Asami. They linger on her for a long moment.</p><p>Then he runs.</p><p>Tries to, at least.</p><p>The earth shifts under his feet, catapulting the man into the chamber. Asami hooks her fist into the chin of his mask.</p><p>The Equalist crumples to the floor.</p><p>Asami leans down and unmasks him. "Hmm."</p><p>"You know him?" Korra asks.</p><p>"By his voice," Asami says, dropping the mask. "Apparently I owe him a drink."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This feels so strange."</p><p>Patting the Equalists' folded uniforms, Asami flattens each bundle at the feet of the unconscious women. "It's how we found them."</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>Asami sets their masks neatly atop the uniforms. "I don't know, Korra."</p><p>"What's happened, has happened."</p><p>Straightening up, Asami turned to her. "I know you don't like it -"</p><p>"My choices being made for me, by some unknown force? Destiny?" Korra interjects. "Not really, no."</p><p>"You can still decide," Asami says. "You still have the power to choose not to act."</p><p>Korra chews on the inside of her cheek. "And what happens then?"</p><p>"What happened after you reverted in the basement?"</p><p>"I…" Korra starts, but then frowns. "I tried to get back to the VIP lounge before the attack started. My plan was to confront you &amp; I, tell you what was about to happen and convince you to help stop it."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"I got there too late. We were already running away from the Equalists. You tripped and they attacked us."</p><p>"And then?"</p><p>"I jumped in, took out one of them. Then you shocked me. When I came to, it was when…"</p><p>Asami bites her tongue, watching Korra's eyes widen.</p><p>"I told you to stop me," she says, looking at her. "That's why you pulled me off the Equalist! Because the Equalist <em>was</em> <em>me.</em> And if I hadn't warned you…"</p><p>Asami puts her hands together, then spreads them apart. "Annihilation."</p><p>"You knew this whole time," Korra says. "Why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>"I trusted you."</p><p>Korra laughs after a long moment, closing her eyes. "Alright."</p><p>She lifts her hands, curling them into fists. The earth heeds the Avatar's call, wrapping a trio of unmasked Equalists in concrete bondage. She turns to Asami afterwards.</p><p>"I trust you."</p><p>Asami draws Korra into her arms and holds her close.</p><p>"What happens next?" she asks when they part.</p><p>Asami moves to the bag of flares sitting against the wall. "You need answers. I know the woman who will give them to you."</p><p>Korra tilts her head and frowns.</p><p>"You know her," Asami says, taking out a handful of flares and holding them out. "Wears her scars with pride and is rarely parted from her work."</p><p>Korra takes pause, along with some flares. "You're kidding."</p><p>Asami shakes her head. "She'll want to question them," she says, gesturing to the Equalists. "But in particular, she will want to see <em>that</em>."</p><p>"The turnstile?" Korra says, following Asami's pointing finger.</p><p>She nods, striking a flare to life against the chamber wall. "Let's light the way."</p><hr/><p>They reach the entrance of the museum when the Arena explodes.</p><p>The shockwave blasts over the surface of Yue Bay. Both women flinch as an orange fireball shoots up into the night sky.</p><p>"Is there really nothing we can do?" Korra murmurs after finding her feet.</p><p>Asami bites her tongue.</p><p>"Don't you dare say it," Korra tells her.</p><p>Instead, Asami points down to a lone motorboat tied up against the pier.</p><p>"Let's find Lin."</p><hr/><p>The Chief looks between the two young women, soaked through to the bone and wrapped in towels.</p><p>"There was a second explosion," she tells them, "under the Arena."</p><p>Asami tilts her head. "Under it?"</p><p>"There is a gym – Korra would be familiar with it, I imagine," Lin says. "You trained here once, didn't you?"</p><p>The Avatar frowns. "Yes, but what -"</p><p>"According to plans of the building," Lin interjects, "there is a basement underneath that gym. Figure out what happened and why."</p><p>"<em>Chief Beifong!</em>"</p><p>Lin turns at the sound of her name. An officer waves frantically from across the plaza. Her eyes narrow. The man has a radio in hand.</p><p>Pivoting on her heel, the Chief takes her leave of the present discussion.</p><p>"I said I don't understand!" Korra shouts after her.</p><p>Lin marches over to the officer. "What is it?"</p><p>He presses the radio into her hands. Then, he interlocks his.</p><p>She looks at them for a long moment, then up at the man's eyes. His face is sombre.</p><p>Lin presses a button on the radio. "Beifong."</p><p>"<em>We live in a twilight world."</em></p><p>Lin's eyes widen – and narrow almost in the same instant. She spins around. The two young women are arguing behind the police truck.</p><p>"Asami?" Lin hisses.</p><p>The voice is insistent. "<strong>We live in a twilight world.</strong><em>"</em></p><p>She shoos away the officer. <em>"</em>There are no friends at dusk<em>."</em></p><p>"<em>Lin, the Equalists escaped by inverting.</em>"</p><p>Her nostrils flare. "How? <em>Where?</em>"</p><p>"<em>They built turnstiles in the Arena's basement. They rigged it with explosives, then jumped into the past.</em>"</p><p>Lin puts a hand to her brow and exhales. "Spirits…"</p><p>"<em>We couldn't stop it.</em>"</p><p>"I understand," she says. "What's happened, has happened."</p><p>"<em>Oh, not you too!</em>"</p><p>Lin blinks, staring down at the radio. "Korra?"</p><p>There is nothing but white noise for a long moment. Lin looks back over at the police truck in the meantime. The two young women have vanished.</p><p>"<em>It's Asami again. Sorry about that, Lin.</em>"</p><p>The Chief shakes her head, lifting the radio again. "Where are you both?"</p><p>"<em>Where we just came from is more important. Lin, you need to put boots on the ground at Memorial Island A.S.A.P.</em>"</p><p>Her eyes narrow. "What have you done?"</p><p>"<em>Secured a turnstile.</em>"</p><hr/><p>Korra paces around the office, lips pressed as tightly as her arms are folded. Asami looks up at her from a seat in front of a large, document-laden desk.</p><p>"Must you?"</p><p>"Yes," Korra fires back. "Where is she?"</p><p>The door swings open. The Avatar stops in her tracks. Lin arches her brow at her.</p><p>"I could feel you pounding the pavement from a mile away."</p><p>Korra rolls her eyes. "Well?"</p><p>The Chief turns her gaze onto Asami. "You were wearing a fine dress last I saw you."</p><p>She shrugs. "I had to leave it in the past."</p><p>Lin appraises the Equalist uniforms both of them are wearing, then looks at Korra. "Take a seat. I'd like you to meet someone."</p><p>The Chief rolls <em>her </em>eyes when Korra perches herself on the edge of her desk.</p><p>Moving aside, a middle-aged woman steps past Lin into the room. Her features are distinctly Fire Nation, sharp cheekbones and small, dark eyes. Her hair is pulled tightly back into a short tail, all but her dark roots dyed copper brown.</p><p>"Close the door," she says brusquely.</p><p>The woman, wearing a long white coat, walks straight up to the desk between Asami and Korra and sets a tray down on top of it.</p><p>On it are two golden coins and a pair of thick rubber gloves.</p><p>Korra opens and then closes her mouth, looking from the tray to its bearer and back again. "Um...Hi. I'm -"</p><p>The woman holds up her hand. "I know." She looks back at Lin. "Are you sure about this?"</p><p>The Chief nods, shutting her office door with a definite click.</p><p>"Who is she?" Korra mouths silently at Asami.</p><p>"A scientist," the woman answers, catching her.</p><p>"No name?"</p><p>"No small talk," the scientist says, picking up the rubber gloves.</p><p>She walks around to the opposite side of Lin's desk while fitting them on. Afterwards, the woman points to the tray.</p><p>"Do you know what these are?" she asks, looking at Korra.</p><p>"Yuans."</p><p>The woman pinches each coin between finger and thumb, picking both up. "One is moving forwards through time, as we are. The other, is moving backwards."</p><p>Korra stands up, unfolding her arms. "It's inverted?"</p><p>"Indeed. Can you tell which?"</p><p>She looks at Asami, then Lin – who stands at the latter's shoulder. The lines of their mouths are drawn thin. Korra turns back to the scientist.</p><p>"No."</p><p>The woman sets both coins back down on the tray. Then, she holds her hand over the left coin, cups it and turns her hand over.</p><p>The coin rattles, before jumping up into a closed fist.</p><p>Korra blinks. "How...how do I know you're not just metalbending?"</p><p>Asami holds out her hand to the scientist. The older woman strips off the rubber gloves. Asami slip her hands into them after rolling up her sleeves. Then, she puts a finger on the inverted coin, dragging it over to herself.</p><p>The coin jumps onto its edge when Asami lifts her finger. Korra leans back, eyes narrow.</p><p>Asami traps it between both index and pointer finger for a moment. When she releases it, the coin starts to spin. Faster and faster, travelling across the table surface as it rotates. It stops when Asami brings the thumb of one hand and forefinger of the other to the coin's edge.</p><p>It seems like she is about to make it spin.</p><p>"...but it already has," Korra whispers.</p><p>Lin sets a hand to her shoulder. "You're getting it."</p><p>Korra looks at Asami, who cups the coin in her hand.</p><p>"How can it move <em>before</em> you spin it?"</p><p>"Remember, what does it mean to be inverted?"</p><p>Pressing a fist to her chin, Korra feels the weight of three pairs of eyes on her. "I think you all understand it much better than I do."</p><p>"Then don't try and understand it," Lin tells her. "Feel it."</p><p>Asami hands her the gloves. "Your turn."</p><p>Korra eventually takes them. The snap of elastic as she pulls each one on punctuates the silence.</p><p>"You don't have to stare," she tells the three women.</p><p>"Sorry," Asami mutters. Opposite her, the scientist does not blink.</p><p>Korra sighs, holding her hand out over the tray.</p><p>"Don't bend," Asami tells her. "Just...feel it."</p><p>"Feel it, huh?"</p><p>"Imagine you're still chi-blocked."</p><p>The coin, however, remains perfectly still in the shadow of her cupped palm.</p><p>"It's inverted," the scientist speaks up. "What does it need to do in order to have fallen?"</p><p>"...I would have to drop it."</p><p>The older woman nods.</p><p>Korra flexes her fingers, nodding to herself.</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>The yuan starts to rattle on the tabletop. Korra turns her wrist and closes her hand. The coin jumps into it.</p><p>"<em>Whoa.</em>"</p><p>Asami smiles. "Well done."</p><p>"Speaking of," Korra says, opening her hand, "where did this even come from?"</p><p>Asami and Lin look at the scientist.</p><p>"Your call," the woman says to the latter.</p><p>The Chief taps her foot for a long moment. "Korra."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Everything you're about to see, everything you've heard and are about to hear...None of it leaves this room. Understand?"</p><p>Korra swallows and nods.</p><p>"Understand?" Lin says again.</p><p>"Yes. I do."</p><p>The Chief walks out from between her and Asami, approaching a row of filing cabinets standing against the wall. Extending both hands, Lin pushes aside the heavy cabinets with her bending and gestures towards the wall behind them. A seam appears, cracking the wall from floor to ceiling. Asami gets to her feet, and the scientist straightens up on the other side of the desk.</p><p>Korra eyes widen when Lin pulls open the wall like a pair of curtains. Behind it, there is a room.</p><p>Lin looks over her shoulder. "Come on."</p><p>Korra has no idea where to point her eyes. There are drawers, stacked almost to eye-level and lining opposite walls. A long table takes up the back wall, stretching from corner to corner. It is littered with objects, broken and whole.</p><p>"It's an archive," Asami tells her.</p><p>Korra turns through a full circle. "An archive for <em>what</em>?"</p><p>The scientist pulls open one of the drawers with some effort. "Remnants of the future."</p><p>Unlike the table at the back of the room, the contents laid out in front of her seems to be purposefully organised. Korra looks at her hand, still wearing the rubber glove. She hovers it over one of the objects.</p><p>It jumps up into her grip.</p><p>Korra takes a step back. "Is<em> everything</em> here inverted?"</p><p>Lin looks over her shoulder. "Once we knew what to look for, the more material we've found."</p><p>"Where are you looking? How did all this become inverted in the first place?"</p><p>"About that, we're not certain," the scientist answers. "We do know that these objects started appearing shortly after you stopped Kuvira's attack."</p><p>"When the spirit portal opened in the city?"</p><p>The scientist nods. "It may be spirit energy, shifting the direction an object flows through time in the future and streaming it into past. Or something else entirely. We don't know yet."</p><p>"This looks like Equalist equipment," Korra says, frowning as she glances at Asami. "It's like the grapple gun you had."</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p>Korra exhales, turning around. "With all due respect, I've been running around tonight with half the truth. <em>If </em>that. Asami said you had answers. What is going on here?"</p><p>"There is a war taking place in the future," Lin says. "As far as we can tell, the Equalists are winning."</p><hr/><p>"Why did you give me such a hard time about the boat?"</p><p>Korra looks across Lin's desk at the woman. Both Asami and the scientist have left the office at the Chief's request.</p><p>"I had to be certain," she replies.</p><p>"Of?"</p><p>"That what you were saying was real."</p><p>Korra leans back in her seat, arms folded. "The Equalists I told you about? The ones I chased onto the pier and had a fight with? That Equalist was <em>me,</em> Lin. I was <em>this </em>close to coming into contact with myself and wiping the Avatar out of existence."</p><p>"Nevertheless, here you are."</p><p>"<em>Don't </em>say it," Korra says, jabbing her finger across the desk.</p><p>The corners of Lin's mouth twitch. "Listen. I know that tonight doesn't make much sense to you. You're probably feeling overwhelmed by everything you've seen and heard."</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>"You will understand in time, I promise. Right now, just know that I'm very grateful for what you and Asami were able to pull off tonight. We have a turnstile, <em>finally.</em>"</p><p>"Sounds like a big deal."</p><p>Lin sighs. "It is. Instead of blindly following the Equalists' breadcrumb trail, we can control when and how we engage. We can fight back."</p><p>Korra is silent for a long moment. "I want to help."</p><p>"One night of this madness isn't enough for you?" Lin asks, interlocking her fingers on the desk.</p><p>Korra mirrors her, leaning forward. "You're telling me that at some point in the future, the Equalists will harness a technology that threatens the fabric of our existence. I'm the Avatar."</p><p>"Yes, you are."</p><p>"What was tonight really about, Lin?" Korra says, tilting her head. "There's something you're not telling me."</p><p>The woman sits back. "It's going to sound crazy."</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>"You've seen things tonight your eyes probably still don't believe," Lin says. "Are you sure you're ready for one more?"</p><p>Korra takes a deep breath. "I am."</p><p>A large envelope is pushed in front of her. Korra picks it up, staring across at Lin.</p><p>"Open it."</p><p>She upends the envelope, shaking out the contents. An aged newspaper clipping falls onto the desk. Taking up most of its real estate is a black &amp; white photograph of the Pro-bending Arena.</p><p>The Arena is on fire.</p><p>"Lin…?"</p><p>"What date does it have?" the woman asks.</p><p>Korra's eyes search for it. Then, her jaw goes slack. There it is, printed in solid black ink.</p><p>"<em>Tomorrow</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami walks into her study, a steaming mug in hand.</p><p>"Your coffee, Miss Avatar."</p><p>Korra looks up, seated behind Asami's desk. "I'm flattered. Don't you have a butler who does that?"</p><p>"You're a special guest," Asami replies, setting down the mug. "I don't mind serving you."</p><p>She cocks her head. "Oh, really..."</p><p>"Keep your mind in the present, Korra."</p><p>The Avatar pines. "I've been a lonely girl at sea, you know."</p><p>"I don't see you making an effort to fix that," Asami says, gesturing to the newspaper in front of her.</p><p>Korra sighs, one hand under her chin. "The more I read it, the more surreal it seems."</p><p>"It does, doesn't it?" Asami says, sitting on a small couch perpendicular to the desk. "When you think about it, we were in three places at once last night."</p><p>Korra groans, rubbing her temple.</p><p>"Sounds like you don't want to think about it," Asami chuckles.</p><p>"Please, no."</p><p>She takes a sip of the coffee, its rich aroma clearing her head. Her eyes fall on Asami's hands, interlocked in her lap.</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"That gesture you're doing," Korra says. "I saw you and Lin making it last night."</p><p>Asami glances down. "Oh," she says, separating her fingers. "It represents the past and present colliding. We use it to identify ourselves to other agents in the field."</p><p>Korra sits back in Asami's very comfortable chair. "Agents, huh?"</p><p>"You'll learn all this, don't worry about it for now. I'm glad you're on board, though."</p><p>"Me too, I think…"</p><p>"What <em>are </em>you thinking?" Asami asks, when Korra falls silent and stares down at the newspaper.</p><p>She scratches her chin, eyes moving from the frozen flames engulfing the Arena's roof, to the date, and back again.</p><p>"Do you have any scissors?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>